Lost In Paradise
by Erika Kitsch Cavill
Summary: Muitas emoções a vista e sentimentos inesperados. RATED T. Luce e Daniel/Shelby e Cam.
1. Presença Inesperada

**Nome : Lost In Paradise**

**Autoras : Erika Wesley Salvatore e Mih Price**

**Beta : bvcsalvatore**

**Descrição : Muitas emoções a vista e sentimentos inesperados. Luce e Daniel/Shelby e Cam.**

**Rated : T**

* * *

><p>Eram 8 horas da manhã de um sábado ensolarado. Shelby subia lentamente as enormes escadas de madeira polida que levavam ao andar dos dormitórios. Ela entra em um longo corredor com várias portas dos dois lados. No final no corredor, ela vira a direita se aproxima da quarta porta, coloca a chave, gira a maçaneta e entra. Assim que Shelby entra no quarto, ela olha para a parte debaixo da beliche e vê que Luce ainda dorme. Ela vai até a janela e abre as cortinas, iluminando todo o quarto. Shelby se aproxima da cama e sacode Luce dizendo:<p>

- Bom dia! hora de acordar dorminhoca!- diz Shelby rindo - Não acredito que você vai passar esse lindo sábado de sol dormindo.

Luce muito lentamente se senta na cama e se espreguiça, esfrega os olhos para poder se acostumar com a claridade.

- Ei, nossa que lentidão Luce, vamos levante-se! - diz Shelby puxando Luce pra fora da cama. - Você não quer passar o sábado todo aí !

-Eu passaria! Ainda não me acostumei a todos daqui me chamando de " a famosa Lucinda Price". Isso é quase constrangedor para mim- diz Luce cambaleando até o banheiro.

Shelby senta na cama, revira os olhos e diz:

- Ah fala sério Luce... você ainda está com isso na cabeça?. Você já deveria ter se acostumado com isso, pois você é a celebridade da Shoreline... e não é todo mundo que pode dizer que já viveu a maior história de amor de todos os tempos.

-Na verdade, estou pensando em outra coisa, algo relativo ao sonho que eu tive- diz Luce com a escova de dente na boca.

Shelby olha pra Luce com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e diz:

-Sonho? Que tipo de sonho? Foi bom ou ruim?

-Foi um sonho bom, eu acho! Pelo menos pra mim- Luce lava a boca e senta na cama ao lado de Shelby- No sonho eu estava com Daniel, estávamos tão felizes, e bom, você estava no sonho, junto ao Cam, também pareciam felizes!

Shelby quase se engasga quando Luce conta o sonho. Ela fica boquiaberta, olha pra Luce com cara de espanto e diz:

- O queeee? eu... eu... e... o... Cam? Você não pode estar falando sério Luce - diz Shelby olhando para o outro lado tentando não encarar a amiga.

- Foi só um sonho, mais não deixa de ser uma possibilidade- diz Luce sorrindo.

Shelby se levanta e por uns minutos não diz nada, pois ainda estava sob o choque do tal do sonho. Depois ela se volta para Luce e diz:

- Não nada disso Srta. Price, não há nenhuma possibilidade de haver alguma coisa entre eu e... aquele demônio.

Depois de dizer isso, Shelby fica totalmente sem graça e tenta disfarçar que ficara vermelha com a possibilidade de haver algo entre ela e Cam e muda rapidamente de assunto:

- Hummmm... - Shelby olha meio desconfiada para Luce - O que você quer fazer hoje?  
>- Que tal se dermos uma caminha pela praia e depois irmos até o lago no fundo da Shoreline? - diz Luce<br>- É me parece uma ótima idéia para começar o dia... vamos logo então... não quero perder esse sábado de sol - Shelby sorri e pega a mão de Luce puxando-a em direção a porta do quarto.

Assim que Luce e Shelby abrem a porta dão de cara com Cam na soleira da porta delas. O rapaz era alto, de pele branquíssima, cabelos repicados negros como carvão,mais curtos do que quando Luce o vira pela última vez. Ele estava vestindo jeans desbotados, tênis pretos e uma camiseta preta de manga curta. Seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas faíscaram ao ver as duas.

-Que tal me levarem pra conhecer isso aqui? - Cam estava parado na porta com os braços cruzados e olhando as garotas.

-Cam? O que faz aqui? - Luce estava se contendo para não correr e logo perguntar algo sobre Daniel.

-Quem sabe não serei o mais novo aluno da Shoreline - Cam abria seu sorriso encantador.- Ele não me mandou para te vigiar!- completou assim que viu a expressão de Luce.

Shelby fica completamente sem fala e chocada ao ver Cam na porta do quarto delas. Ela não consegue evitar de olhar Cam de cima abaixo. E depois quando recupera a fala ela começa a gaguejar:

- Eu... eu... hã... - Shelby tenta continuar e desvia o olhar de Cam - Você é muito intrometido... E não vai dizer que se matriculou nessa escola! E olha, a Luce não precisa que você a vigie, sabia? - Shelby olha séria pra Cam e continua: - Ela está segura aqui na Shoreline com a Francesca e o Steven.

-Olha só Luce, ganhou uma protetora! E respondendo a sua pergunta... hummm... Shelby, não é? Me matriculei sim na Shoreline- diz Cam olhando diretamente para Shelby.

-Cam! Shelby é uma ótima amiga - Luce olha de um para o outro.

Shelby olha furiosa para Cam diante da expressão e do tom debochados dele. Ela revira os olhos, bufa e depois diz:

- Olha aqui você... a gente não quer um mala como você na nossa cola, tá legal? A Luce sabe se cuidar e eu e o Miles estamos sempre com ela... Então não precisa se preocupar em persegui-la.

Shelby tenta empurrar Cam para fazê-lo sair da frente delas.

Cam se mantêm onde está, de braços cruzados e um sorriso debochado no rosto.

-Calma, não vim aqui para fazer inimigos! Eu vim em paz- Cam balança a mão como se estivesse segurando uma bandeira.

Shelby sentiu um certo calor subindo pelo seu corpo quando encostou as mãos no braço de Cam, mas tenta disfarçar, e em pensamento reza para que ele não tenha sentido as faíscas que saíram no contato entre os dois. Shelby continua empurrando Cam em vão, e ele não se mexe um milímetro... Finalmente cansada, Shelby olha novamente para os olhos verdes de Cam e diz tentando manter sua voz estável:

- Não veio fazer inimigos, é? Não é isso que está parecendo, pois para mim, - Shelby levanta o dedo e encosta no peito de Cam - você veio aqui com outras intenções.

Cam olha para o dedo de Shelby em seu peito, sorri e olha bem fundo nos olhos dela dizendo:

-Sabe é? Não pense que não notei a tensão que você está desde a hora que apareci na porta.

-Você não acha Luce? Luce? - diz Cam olhando em volta do quarto procurando por Luce.

Enquanto Shelby estava enroscada à Cam, Luce deu um jeito de fugir pela fresta da janela e desceu até o jardim.

Shelby olha horrizada para Cam diante do que ele falou e diz:

- Eu tensa? Imagina ! Eu estou muito calma... E você entende tudo errado, sabia?

Shelby continua tentando manter a voz o mais estável possível.

- Você além de abusado e debochado, é muito convencido, e eu simplesmente odeio caras assim! - Shelby olha para cima, e encara Cam, retribuindo o olhar dele.

-Eu posso ser o tipo de pessoa que você quiser! - Cam sorri para Shelby- pense nisso.

Shelby olha boquiaberta para Cam e fica abismada com toda a confianca dele. Ela fica furiosa, mas tenta se controlar... Fecha os olhos, respira fundo e entoa mentalmente um dos seus mantras de Yoga. Ela fala baixinho consigo mesma:

- Nunca na minha vida nenhum cara me desafiou dessa forma! O jeito do Cam é impressionante...

Shelby fica totalmente absorta nos seus pensamentos e esquece de Luce e Cam por alguns minutos. Depois de repente ela volta a si e vê Cam saindo pela janela por onde Luce saiu.

Shelby se dirige ate a janela e sai também indo para o parapeito e encontrando Cam lá. Ela se vira para ele e pergunta :

- Cade a Luce? Pra onde ela foi?

Cam com os olhos fechados, e o rosto voltado para cima diz :

-Ela encontrou o lago, está com os pés dentro da água- Cam abre os olhos e olha para Shelby.

Ela fica pensativa e diz:

- Mas o que ela foi fazer lá? ela não pode ficar sozinha... E olha a culpa é sua, ok? Se você não tivesse começado com essa discussão ridícula ela não teria saído sozinha.

- Foi você mesma que disse que ela sabe se cuidar, não foi?. Eu tenho um ouvido muito bom, vou saber se algo acontecer- Cam vai se aproximando de Shelby e vai encurralando-a contra parede.

Shelby arregala os olhos, põe as mãos abertas no peito de Cam e fica totalmente sem forças com a respiração dele em seu rosto, sente toda a intensidade daqueles olhos verdes sobre ela. Ela tenta se recompor e diz:

- Sim eu disse que ela sabia se cuidar sozinha mas... - Shelby se interrompe e depois continua - Ei o que você está fazendo? - Shelby olha de cara feia para Cam.

-Só comprovando uma tese!- Cam sorri e tomba a cabeça de lado- a tese de que fica nervosa sempre que estou por perto.

-Sai para lá - Shelby tentando empurrar Cam novamente, mas seus esforços eram inúteis - olha... - Shelby começa tentando fazer força - Vamos atrás da Luce, porque se alguma coisa acontecer com ela, vou me sentir culpada!

Cam se aproxima ainda mais, seus lábios quase tocando os de Shelby e diz:

-Uma hora você ainda vai confessar que eu mexo com sua cabeça, Shelby! - depois de dizer isso, Cam se afasta rapidamente de Shelby e pula do parapeito até o chão. A garota o observa pular e aterrisar como um gato, ele entra correndo na floresta atrás de Luce. Shelby vai até o parapeito e grita:

-Olha só seu cretino... eu... eu... - Shelby gagueja - eu não tenho que confessar nada!

Depois ela volta para o quarto, fecha as cortinas, encosta na parede, vai deslizando até o chão, apoia a cabeça nas mãos e diz em voz alta a si mesma:

- Como pode isso? Esse cara realmente mexeu comigo... - Shelby passa a mão no cabelo loiro que estava preso em um rabo de cavalo - Ah não Deus! por favor não faça eu me apaixonar por esse imbecil, metido a conquistador!

Daniel estava parado junto a porta do quarto de Shelby, exatamente como Cam apareceu. Daniel sorri ao ouvir o comentário de Shelby.

-Você viu Luce? - diz para disfarçar que não havia ouvido nada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Hey galerinha linda!**

Finalmente voltei ao mundo das fics hahaha... e quero dedicar esse primeiro capítulo e todos os outros que vierem, a minha linda amiga psicótica Mih Price Grigori, pois sem ela seria impossível escrever essa fic! passamos muitos momentos juntas nos divertindo e tendo muitas ideias, não é minha parceira?

A Mih também dedica essa fic a mim e a nós duas... eu e ela totalmente psicóticas! nossos anjos estão com a gente sempre e os amamos muito!

E claro também dedico a fic a minha amada e linda Beta Bruninha (bvcsalvatore) por me apoiar e me dar tantas dicas!

Eu amoooo demais vocês duas minhas queridas divas!

Beijãooooo pra vocês!

Alguma reviews?


	2. Na Floresta

Shelby toma um susto ao ouvir a voz de Daniel. Ela levanta a cabeça, olha para ele e diz:

- Por que vc esta sorrindo? E hummm... - Shelby se levanta e fica rezando para Daniel não ter escutado o que ela disse. E se ele escutou? - pensa Shelby- Ah, mas também não tem problema, ele não sabe de quem se trata mesmo...

- Não estou sorrindo é impressão sua. E afinal de contas... - Daniel fica sério e pergunta novamente - Você sabe ou não onde está Luce?

Shelby volta a ficar em pensativa e demora a responder a pergunta de Daniel. Então como não obteve resposta ele diz:

- Ah me desculpe ter invadido seu espaço e perturbado seu momento! Eu vou atrás de Luce!

Shelby rapidamente acorda dos pensamentos, vai até o meio do quarto e diz:

- Não, não tudo bem Daniel... Você não perturbou nada e espere, eu vou com você! - Shelby se agacha e coloca os tênis e depois se coloca de pé novamente e diz:

- E respondendo a sua pergunta, sim eu vi a Luce ela foi para a direção que leva ao lago, nos fundos da Shoreline... E o Cam foi atrás dela.

- O Cam esteve aqui? - Daniel pergunta.

- Sim, ele disse que se matriculou na Shoreline e...

Antes que Shelby pudesse continuar Daniel a interrompe:

-Tudo bem, então vamos logo, pelo quanto conheço de Luce, ela deve ter mil perguntas para me fazer! - Daniel vira de costas e sai andando rápido.

Shelby corre atrás de Daniel tentando acompanhá-lo e fala alto:

- Ei, Daniel! Será que dá para ir mais devagar?

Luce estava sentada na beira do lago nos fundos da Shoreline. Era um lugar muito bonito, cheio de árvores e muitas flores de todas as cores. Ela muito pensativa e começa a se lembrar de quando nadou pela primeira vez com Daniel na Sword &Cross. Ela olha o brilho do sol se refletindo na água e tornando-a prateada. Ela tira a sapatilha e enfia os pés dentro da água e sente sua pele se arrepiando por causa da água gelada. Então ela se levanta e resolve dar um mergulho pra esfriar um pouco a cabeça. Ela tira a blusa, a calça jeans, fica só de biquini e coloca junto suas roupas junto com a sua sapatilha perto do enorme carvalho. Luce pula dentro do lago, e delicadamente começa o nado borboleta.

Enquanto nada, Luce ouve um som estranho vindo da outra margem do rio,ela se vira bem lentamente, ela sai do lago e fica olhando em volta tentando localizar de onde vinha aquele farfalhar familiar. E Luce olha pra cima e vê... e por detrás de uma árvore surge uma sombra negra como breu, ondulando e chiando. Luce sabia que não era uma sombra do qual ela deveria temer, era um Anunciador.

E já que estava sozinha, seria uma ótima oportunidade para treinar mais com os Anunciadores. Ela se estica e fica na ponta dos pés, e então o Anunciador, cai imediatamente tremendo em suas mãos. Luce puxa a sombra da enorme carvalho e começa a esticá-lo tentando moldá-lo para transformá-lo em uma tela. De repente uma voz atrás dela diz:

- O que você esta fazendo com esse Anunciador? - Era Cam. Ele estreita os olhos para Luce.

Luce toma um susto com a voz de Cam, e tenta disfarçar pegando algumas flores que nascem por ali. Ela tenta o máximo possível fazer uma expressão inocente e diz:

- Nossa Cam, você sempre tem essa mania de aparecer assim de repente como um fantasma? e do que você está falando? que anunciador? não vejo nenhum por aqui.

Cam se aproxima mais de Luce e diz:

- Aquele que acabou de se despedaçar - Cam olha friamente para Luce e continua - Não pense que você me engana, não sou bobo. E você deveria saber que não deve ser mexer com Anunciadores. Grigori não vai ficar nada feliz de saber que você esta brincando com eles.

- Daniel não precisa saber! E eu sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo Cam- Luce se afasta dele e vai para a outra margem do lago.

- Você não sabe nada, nao seja metida a espertinha - Cam vai atrás de Luce e segura o braço dela.

Derepente eles ouvem uma voz alta e grave que vinha de perto do carvalho:

-Larga ela Cam!- Daniel vai até Cam e o empurra. Ele pega Luce pela mão e a coloca atrás dele, como um modo de protegê-la.

-Eu não ficaria no pé da Luce, se fosse você Cam!- disse Daniel olhando sério para Cam... Seus olhos violeta brilhavam de raiva. Luce nem prestava atenção na briga que começava, estava em transe, encantada pela beleza de Daniel, como sempre ficava toda vez que ele estava por perto.

Cam olha feio para Daniel e diz:

- Não precisa se irritar Grigori. Eu só estava tentando ajudar.

Shelby que chegara junto com Daniel, dá um risinho, se aproxima de Cam.

- Já começou outra confusão Cam? – disse Shelby

- Eu não comecei nada, aliás, por que todos vocês acham que eu sempre sou o causador de tudo?

-Daniel, o Cam estava apenas tentando me ajudar, porque me deu câimbra e eu quase me afoguei. Ele só ajudou, não foi nada demais! - Luce olha nos olhos de Cam fazendo uma expressão de "por favor, não fale nada para ele" enquanto abraça Daniel.

Cam olha para Luce e assente. Ele olha para Daniel e diz:

- Sim, foi isso mesmo o que aconteceu Daniel... Eu cheguei exatamente no momento em que a Luce estava quase afundando no lago. - Cam fica ainda mais sério e continua: - Me admira muito, numa escola tão moderna e cheia de liberdade como a Shoreline, eles não avisarem os alunos sobre os perigos das florestas e de lago profundos. Tome cuidado, Luce, pois da próxima vez, eu ou Daniel, não vamos estar por perto. E pode acontecer algo muito pior...

Shelby cruza os braços e diz:

- Ah deixa de ser tão trágico Cam... Você mal chegou aqui e já quer colocar medo na gente? e como eu te disse antes, não se preocupe, pois a Shoreline é um lugar muito seguro!.

Cam olha para Shelby, para Luce e finalmente olha para Daniel e diz:

- Não é medo e sim precaução... Temos que tomar todo tipo de cuidado, ainda mais em florestas densas e desertas como essas. Isso não é lugar para uma menina ficar... Ainda mais desacompanhada. E aposto que o Daniel vai concordar comigo...

Daniel olha nos olhos de Luce, mantendo os braços em volta de sua cintura e diz:

-Sim, Cam, eu concordo! Mais Luce não é uma criança, sabe se cuidar!

- Ok então Grigori como quiser... Depois não diga que não avisei. - Cam olha de Daniel pra Luce.

- Ah, por favor, vocês dois se acalmem! Não precisam ficar tão irritados. - diz Shelby tentando amenizar a tensão que se formava entre Cam e Daniel

-Shelby tem razão, devíamos deixar isso de lado e fazer um piquenique bem aqui, para fazermos as pazes- diz Daniel observando a expressão de Cam.

- Eu não vou participar de piquenique nenhum, não tem clima pra isso. Aliás, já passou da hora de eu ir embora, não tenho mais nada o que fazer nessa floresta. - Cam continua encarando Daniel. - Vou terminar de resolver minha transferência na escola.

Shelby começa a rir e diz:

- Nossa que mau humor! Acho que é melhor você respirar mesmo um pouco do ar puro da Califórnia Cam. Vai te fazer muito bem...

Cam olha pra Shelby e dá um leve sorriso e fica em silêncio por alguns minutos. Ele finalmente responde:

- Talvez eu vá dar uma voltinha por aí sim Shelby... e... - ele diz se aproximando mais dela: e talvez eu te convide pra ir comigo, o que acha?

Shelby se afasta de e vai para perto de Luce e Daniel.

- Muito obrigada pelo convite Cam, mas infelizmente não posso aceitar. - disse Shelby

- Tudo bem, você quem sabe! Mas saiba que estará perdendo um ótimo passeio. - disse Cam abrindo um belo sorriso.

- Bom, eu já vou indo... Tchau pra vocês que ficam.

Cam gira os ombros para trás e liberta suas enormes asas douradas. Elas preenchem todo o ar, refletindo a luz do sol. Shelby olha encantada e Cam percebe como ela o olha com intensidade. Antes de ele decolar, ele dá uma última olhada para Shelby e levanta voo. Sua decolagem faz com que Luce, Daniel e Shelby sintam uma lufada de vento e depois pequenos redemoinhos se espiralassem a partir do chão. Shelby olha para cima e vê Cam bater suas asas douradas, até que em questão de instantes, ele desaparece.


	3. Não Se Pode Fugir do Amor

Luce, Daniel e Shelby ainda estavam na floresta depois da partida de Cam. Shelby continuava olhando para o céu na esperança de que ainda houvesse algum vestígio dele. Mas não havia absolutamente nada, ele já havia partido. Mas Shelby não precisava se preocupar com isso, porque afinal ela ainda iria vê-lo amanhã ou qualquer outro dia, pois iria ter que aturar Cam e sua presença linda, perfeita e insuportável todos os dias agora que ele iria começar a estudar na Shoreline.

Mas o que ela estava dizendo? Presença linda e perfeita? Como? Ela não gostava de Cam e nunca iria gostar. Mas tinha que admitir para si mesma que ele realmente mexera demais com ela! Aqueles olhos intensamente verdes, brilhando como esmeraldas, os cabelos negros, alto, com um corpo lindo cheio de músculos bem definidos, a pele branca que parecia brilhar ao sol e um sorriso lindo e arrasador.

Shelby voltara seu olhar para baixo e estava tão perdida nos seus pensamentos que esquecera completamente de que Luce e Daniel estavam ali com ela. De repente ela falou alto para si mesma:

- Meu Deus! Como o Cam consegue ser tão, lindo, perfeito e encantador ao mesmo tempo? É claro que já vi anjos de perto... Mas como ele... É totalmente diferente!

- Você realmente acha o Cam perfeito e diferente Shelby? – Daniel perguntara erguendo uma sobrancelha.

A voz de Daniel acordara Shelby. Ela caiu em sim que não estava sozinha e olhou para Daniel e Luce. Ela corava violentamente e tentou se explicar fazendo com que sua voz fosse o mais estável possível:

- O que Daniel? Eu não disse nada disso... Eu só disse que o acho insuportável!

- Você disse sim que o Cam era lindo e perfeito, e a Luce está aqui como testemunha... Nós ouvimos perfeitamente cada palavra que você disse, não é mesmo Luce? – Daniel disse tentando ficar sério.

- Aham... Nós ouvimos tudo Shelby. E não tem como você negar que está começando a sentir algo pelo Cam. – disse Luce dando um sorriso.

Shelby não sabia mais onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha. A vontade dela era sair correndo para o quarto e ficar lá para sempre. Tinha aberto a guarda na frente de Luce e Daniel... E ainda mais de Daniel que conhecia Cam tão bem! Será que ele iria contar para o Cam o que ela tinha falado? Estava rezando que não... Então Shelby tentou falar novamente, mas dessa vez ela gaguejou:

- Pre... pre... Prestem bem atenção vocês dois... Eu não estou começando a sentir nada por aquele Cam... Eu só disse tudo aquilo num momento de distração e... e... e... Sim, o Cam é um cara bonito, mas nada, além disso! – Shelby gesticulava com as mãos e depois começou a mexer nervosamente no rabo de cavalo loiro comprido e espesso.

Luce soltou a mão de Daniel e se aproximou da amiga, colocando a mão no ombro dela em um gesto de apoio.

- Shel, não tem nada demais em você demonstrar sentimentos pelo Cam. Isso é um ótimo sinal... Você pode estar se apaixonando! Não acha isso maravilhoso? E talvez o Cam possa ser o cara que finalmente vai te fazer muito feliz!

- Eu não acho que o Cam seja o cara certo para mim Luce. E sinceramente, não estou querendo me apaixonar por ninguém por enquanto... Estou curtindo muito minha solteirice e eu duvido muito que eu vá mudar de ideia.

Daniel também se aproximou de Shelby. Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Nunca duvide do amor, Shelby... Ele chega devagar e quando você se dá conta, está completamente apaixonada. Então acho que você deve dar uma chance a esse sentimento que está começando a brotar dentro de você. E olha, acredite em mim... o Cam não é tão durão e convencido quanto aparenta.

Shelby escutava atentamente cada palavra que Luce e Daniel estavam dizendo. Ela deveria dar uma chance ao amor? Deveria tentar conhecer melhor Cam? Ela não conseguia encontrar as respostas para essas perguntas, e achava que nunca conseguiria encontra-las, nunca conseguiria abrir seu coração para um amor e muito menos se via vivendo uma paixão assim como a de Luce e Daniel. Se apaixonar, definitivamente não era com ela.

- Vocês são ótimos amigos, mas eu não quero saber desses sentimentos melosos... - disse Shelby

- Mas, Shel... Você não quer nem tentar? - disse Luce olhando nos olhos de Shelby.

- Chega dessa conversa, Luce... Eu não quero ouvir mais nada sobre Cam, amor, estar apaixonada. - disse Shelby visivelmente irritada.

- Não precisa ficar irritada Shelby. Eu e a Luce prometemos não tocar mais nesse assunto, ok? – disse Daniel se aproximando de Luce e envolvendo a cintura dela com o braço direito.

- Sim, nós prometemos Shel... – disse Luce com uma expressão de decepção.

- Obrigada por me entenderem. – disse Shelby dando um sorriso – E bom, vou indo... Acabei de me lembrar que tenho que me encontrar com o Miles.

- Encontrar com o Miles para fazer o que? – Luce perguntou meio desconfiada de que Shelby estava inventando que tinha coisas para fazer só para fugir dali.

- Lembra que nós tínhamos marcado com o Miles para terminarmos nosso trabalho de Biologia? Então, vou aproveitar pra terminarmos nossa pesquisa na biblioteca e fazermos nossas partes.

- Você pode muito bem fazer isso amanhã Shelby. – disse Luce.

- Não, eu quero terminar hoje, porque se entregarmos esse trabalho atrasado, o Sr. Kramer vai descontar pontos de nós. – disse Shelby

- Então, eu vou com você... Afinal eu também faço parte do grupo e tenho que terminar minha parte – disse Luce já indo atrás de Shelby.

- Luce, não precisa terminar sua parte hoje. Fique com o Daniel e aproveitem o sábado. A gente se vê mais tarde no dormitório, ok? – disse Shelby empurrando Luce de volta até Daniel.

Daniel que estava observando toda a conversa finalmente falou:

- Tem certeza de que não quer participar do piquenique Shelby? Eu e Luce estamos indo até a cozinha buscar a cesta.

- Obrigada de novo gente, mas dessa vez tenho que concordar com o Cam... Não tem clima para piquenique e... Muito menos eu quero atrapalhar o namoro de vocês.

- Você nunca atrapalha nada Shel... – disse Luce sorrindo abertamente.

- Bem, até mais e divirtam-se! – disse Shelby sorrindo novamente e acenando para Luce e Daniel e se virando para sair da floresta.

Depois que Shelby foi embora, Luce se abraçou a Daniel e encostou a cabeça no peito dele suspirando.

- Então você acha que devemos mesmo desistir de aproximar a Shelby e o Cam? – disse Luce.

- Claro que não vamos desistir meu amor. Nós vamos fazer de tudo pra uni-los! – disse Daniel beijando o topo da cabeça de Luce e depois colocando um dedo sob o queixo dela para que Luce olhasse para ele. Ele olhou-a com toda a intensidade de seus olhos violetas e depois finalmente puxou-a para um longo e apaixonado beijo.

**N/A: Olá galerinha! Milhões de desculpas pela demora para postar o capítulo 3. Eu a Mih já tínhamos escrito e a Bruninha já tinha betado, mas não postei antes por falta de tempo. Sabe como é a correria da semana, trabalho e outras mil coisas para fazer. Eu queria que o dia tivesse 48 horas! hahahaha... Enfim, aqui está o capítulo e espero que gostem e deixem reviews!. E tenho uma boa notícia para vocês: o capítulo 4 já está quase pronto, só falta o final... Então muito em breve ele será postado! :D **

**Beijãoooo! **


End file.
